The Orb of Kanuu
by A Greater Creator
Summary: Giles finds a mystical orb that allows him to control those around him. Adult Story


This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18. If you have read part 1 and 2 skip to chapter 3 as chap 1 and 2 are the same as part 1 and 2.  
This story takes place during Season 5

Pairings: Buffy/Giles (Sarah Michelle Geller/Anthony Stuart Head). Anya/Giles (Emma Caulfield/Anthony Stuart Head). Willow/Tara/Giles (Alyson Hannigan/Amber Benson/Anthony Stuart Head).

Codes: Chap 1-M/F, MC, magic. Chap 2-M/F, MC, magic. Chap 3-M/F/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu (Complete).  
by Alan Anthony

Chapters one and two are exactly the same as part one and two if you have already read them please skip to chapter 3.

 **Chapter 1**

Giles finally found references to the globe Buffy had got from that cult it was the Orb of Kanuu a magical orb from a hell dimension that allows its bearer to control minds. He knew he could do so much good with it. He could stop wars end all demons the possibilities were endless.

As he was thinking about what he could do Buffy burst into his house. "Giles, Giles!" she shouted. She froze and stared at the orb in Giles hand.

"Buffy are you..." Giles trailed off as he remembered the Orb of Kanuu. 'Ok,' he thought any doubt that this was the mystical orb was now gone. Another use for the orb came to mind as Giles stared at the beautiful young Slayer who stood before him. As she started to come back into focus he spoke. "Buffy, look at the orb. Concentrate on the orb and feel yourself relaxing. The orb is making you feel warm inside. You like watching it."

Giles saw Buffy's eyes begin to glaze as she stared at the orb. He also felt his trousers grow tighter around his groin. "Buffy how do you feel?"

"Great," she replied in a slurred voice.

It was working Giles couldn't believe it. "Ok, Buffy, listen to my voice. I am your Watcher and you are my Slayer, so you must obey me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' what? Say it."

"You are my Watcher and I am your Slayer, so I must obey you."

"Whatever I command."

"Whatever you command."

"Good. Now, Buffy, take off your shirt."

Giles sat watching as Buffy unbuttoned her blue silk blouse revealing her white lace bra. Giles felt a lump in his throat and his trousers.

"Go-good, Buffy" Giles stammered, "Now, please, remove your trousers."

She obediently began unfastening her skin tight black trousers as she pulled them down and off showing her matching white lace panties. Giles couldn't help but sigh with pleasure.

"Ok, Buffy, time to train. Show me some moves."

Buffy began doing her martial art moves as Giles got undressed. Once naked Giles sat back down and began masturbating while watching his sweet little Slayer dancing around in her underwear. When he couldn't take it anymore he told her to stop and remove her bra. She did and Giles was amazed by her perfect 34B breasts. He walked up behind her and reaching round he took her breasts in his hands and began kneading them. He thought they felt amazing, then he let go.

"You're doing great. Now turn around and kneel down."

She did her face inches from Giles throbbing erection.

"Suck me," he commanded and Buffy opened her mouth allowing his cock in as she began sucking away like a good little Slayer.

Giles felt his balls tightening and was soon filling Buffy's mouth with his load. As he pulled out he covered her face with his mess. "Good," he said, "Now remove your panties."

She did he told her, to lay down with her legs open, which she also did. Giles leaned in to her neatly shaved pussy and inhaled before licking her slit. "Mmmm you taste good," he said before sticking his tongue up her and lapping up all her flavour.

He looked up her perfect body to her cum covered face and felt himself become hard again, so standing up he positioned himself at her opening and inserted his cock. He watched Buffy's eyes flicker as he thrust in and out of her. When he once again felt his balls tightening he pulled out of her and came all over her perfect breasts.

"Now, Buffy, this is quite a mess you've made. I think you should lick me clean."

Buffy knelt down and began running her tongue over his shaft until he once again found himself begin to stiffen.

"Now, Buffy, bend over."

She stood up walked over to Giles's sofa and bent over the arm.

Giles walked up behind her. "You're my little Slayer slut."

"Yes," she replied.

"And I am your Watcher and master."

"Yes," she replied.

"Say it!" he ordered.

"I'm your little Slayer slut, my watcher my master."

"You want me to fuck you don't you?"

"Yes, my Watcher master. Fuck me like the little Slayer slut I am."

With that Giles rammed himself in Buffy's sweet hole and began thrusting he was in heaven she was so tight it was bliss.

Suddenly Buffy began to moan in ecstasy as an orgasm ripped through her it wasn't much longer before Giles felt the familiar tighten in his groin, so pulled out just in time to cum all over her arse.

Giles fell back exhausted. "Well, Buffy, that was most enjoyable. Now I want you to clean up and get dressed. Then go home to bed. Then tomorrow you will remember this as a wonderful dream and become aroused whenever you think about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Watcher master."

"Whenever I say 'slayer slut' you will go into a trance again, ok?"

"Yes, my Watcher master," she picked up her cloths and began leaving.

"Oh, Buffy, leave your underwear."

Buffy got dressed and left and Giles sat down. 'I can't believe the Orb works,' he thought, "I wonder what Willow is doing?'.

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Giles woke up he couldn't believe the night before. He finally got to fuck his little slayer slut. Then he began thinking about all the other girls. He imagined Dawn eagerly sucking his cock, Willow and Tara putting on a lesbian show for him, fucking Joyce up the arse, and Anya giving him a lap dance. He began wondering if he could get Cordelia to come back. God he'd wanted to fuck her since he'd first met her. 'God, it's a shame Faith is in prison,' he thought, 'She would have been fun.'

Giles made a cup of tea and thought who would be his toy today. As he drank his tea he weighed up his options. He knew Willow and Tara was out as they were out of town with Buffy, so who should he visit. Suddenly as if making the decision for him the phone rang. Giles answered the voice in his typically upper class British way, "Giles residence, Rupert Giles speaking."

"Giles," came the all too familiar whining voice of Anya, "We have a big problem at the shop."

"Fine, Anya, I'm on my way."

Giles arrived at the magic shop about ten minutes later. He entered and found Anya franticly running around searching for something. He locked the door and approached her.

"Oh, Giles, thank god, you're here."

Giles pulled the orb out, "Anya, look."

Anya looked at the orb and froze.

"Now, Anya, there is nothing wrong you. Just decide to close up shop today," Giles squeezed Anya's left breast through her shirt.

Anya looked confused then said, "I think I will close up shop today." She locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Good," said Giles as he admired her arse in her tight jeans. "Anya..."

She turned round to find him holding up the orb. Giles took a second to look Anya up and down she was hot in her tight red t-shirt and blue jeans. "Anya," he said, "listen to me. You are getting very hot, so hot, that you feel the only solution is to take off your shirt."

"Jeez," replied Anya, "I am boiling." As she said it she peeled of her shirt revealing her red silk bra. Then without a word she peeled off her jeans standing before Giles in just her underwear. Anya smiled, "That's better. Nice and cool!" she exclaimed.

Giles just smiled, "Now, Anya, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she replied.

"I need you to remove your bra."

Without a second thought Anya unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"Very good, Anya. Now the panties."

She pulled her panties down and off stepping out of them. Giles approached Anya and moved behind her reaching around her he ran his hands up across her breasts then down between her legs while grinding himself against her cute little ass.

Stepping back Giles undid his trousers and pulled out his erect cock. "Suck it."

Without question Anya dropped to her knees and took Giles in her mouth.

"Wow!" he moaned as Anya used her mouth and tongue like a pro.

Giles thrust his hips forward as he began to fuck her mouth. Anya couldn't help but grimace as she got her first taste of his pre-cum as he felt his balls begin to tighten. Giles pushed Anya on to her back and kneeling over her he squeezed his cock between her tits and thrust back and forth until he sprayed his seed all over Anya's face and hair.

Getting off her he let Anya stand up as he walked over to a chair while undressing he sat down. "Anya come here." The come soaked former demon obediently approached him standing in front of him he smiled, "Dance for me."

Anya was swaying and dancing seductively to the music. As Giles watched he felt his cock begin to stiffen again. He began stroking himself until he was fully erect. As part of her seductive dance Anya was caressing her breasts and cunt much do the delight of Giles.

"Anya come here," he managed to mutter through his arousal.

Anya now on all fours crawled over to him she looked up at him and he stared at her smiling and holding his cock.

"Sit on this."

Getting to her feet Anya straddled him and with her hands she inserted him into her. They both began thrusting as he leaned forward and began sucking her breasts and licking her nipples.

"Oh, Anya!" he muttered, "I never thought there'd be a time were you wouldn't annoy me."

"Thank you."

After a few more minutes as an orgasm ripped through Anya, Giles felt the all too familiar. So pushing her off to the floor Giles kneeled over her and placing her hand on his cock he allowed her to finish him off until his sticky mess was once spraying her hair and face covering the first layer.

Spent Giles collapsed to the floor while Anya sat now motionless in a trance next to him. After getting some energy back he sits up and turns to her, "Anya."

She turned to him.

"Give me your panties."

She stood up picked up her red silk panties and passed them to the now dressing Giles.

"Good, now get cleaned up and dressed. Once dressed you will forget me coming here today. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came her reply.

"You will return to normal, but if I ever say the phrase 'debauched demon' you will return to how you are now, ok?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Off you go," he said.

She turned and went to clean up. Once dressed Giles left the shop and headed home.

 **Chapter 3**

Giles sat at home wow he thought the last couple of days were awesome he began planning for Willow god he'd wanted her for years ever since that night. He closed his eyes and remembered that night 3 years ago.

The Scoobies as they referred to themselves were in the library studying a new demon threat Buffy had gone to find it, Xander and Cordelia had given up and snuck off together leaving him and Willow as he was in the stacks looking for a new book he heard a loud bang running to investigate he found her laying on the floor passed out from exhaustion as he crouched by her side he noticed her dress had slipped up to her thighs he also noticed that she was wearing Knee socks instead of tights unable to resist e reached out hooked his finger under the hem and slid it up revealing the her cotton clad crouch he carried on pulling her dress as far as her hips and drank in the vision her white cotton panties decorated with delicate pink love hearts. His hand shaking Giles pulled the front of her panties aside and nearly passed out with excitement suddenly Willow began to stir and Giles panicked let go of her and ran behind a bookcase emerging as Willow sat up and embarrassedly pulled her dress down "must of dosed off" she muttered "I'm going to call it a night" with that she left leaving Giles to masturbate over the images fresh in his mind.

Giles decided he had waited long enough picking up the phone he called Willow and explained he had something to show her asking her to come straight round. He decided this time he was going to record it so set up a video camera in his living room. Then he heard the knock on his door he ran to answer it his eyes lit up Willow and Tara standing there both wearing coats and clearly nightwear underneath "this better be good Giles" Willow said half asleep Giles invited them in and took them through to the kitchen sat them both down and pulled out the orb. It began glowing as the two witches stared at it "look at it" Giles whispered "look at the orb glow and feel yourselves relax its so relaxing" after a few minutes Giles new the two lesbian witches were his.

"Ok ladies stand-up" he commanded the two girls stood up. "Make yourselves at home take your coats off" they did Willow was Wearing a Nightie with a pink teddy decorating the front and Tara's had multi-coloured hearts on "follow me" he said leading them to the living room and standing them in front of the camera "lift your nighties for me" without hesitation they both took the hem of their nighties and lifted them up revealing their cotton panties Willows were pale blue and Tara's white and pink. Giles smiled "now girls fuck" as the two girls fell into each other's arms Giles began undressing watching them pull each other nighties and panties off the two fell onto the sofa kissing passionately Giles sat watching and masturbating furiously as Willow spread her legs and Tara dropped to her knees and began eating her out standing up Giles approached the witches and stood next to willow then placing a hand on the back of her head guided his cock into her mouth. As she began sucking away Giles was in heaven he looked down at Tara "Ok Slut your turn" reaching out he grabbed Tara by the hair pulled her face away from Willows pussy and shoved his cock in her mouth and began skull fucking her "god he thought her mouth felt good on his cock" it wasn't long before he felt the familiar twinge in his groin so he grabbed willow and pulled her to the ground next to Tara "kiss" he demanded as the lovers began kissing Giles masturbated until he came all over the faces of the duo.

Sitting down he told them to eat each other out watching them Giles was enjoying watching the teen witches delighted in each other's flavour. Giles began to feel himself stiffen again. Getting up he walked over to the girls and positioned himself behind Willow with one thrust he entered her "wow" he thought the feel of her tight cunt was amazing especially with Tara still licking away he could feel her tongue against the underside of his shaft as he thrust away he was in heaven. Looking down at his little lesbian lovers he began wondering what Tara felt like so he pulled out of Willow and moved round until he was in position to enter Tara "good god" he yelled she was even tighter this was an even better feeling he knew he wouldn't last long inside her but he kept on thrusting away until he came deep inside her.

Over the next few hours they carried on licking and sucking each other eventually Giles began getting tired so he ordered the cum covered witches to go and clean up. When they came back he had them get dressed "ok girls go home and go to bed, when you wake up tomorrow you will be back to normal and have no memory of coming here tonight" Giles said adding "whenever I say the phrase Wicked Wiccan you will sink back into a trance". With that Willow and Tara left and Giles sat in the chair and fell asleep..The


End file.
